


Obscene and Wretched Things

by Lily_Labyrinth



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: A lil' bit of pining, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rick and Daryl are extremely loud, Rickyl, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Labyrinth/pseuds/Lily_Labyrinth
Summary: Things get heated after a few drinks.





	

At dusk, they staggered into the house, their memories of the afternoon already blurred. There had been mid-afternoon drinking on the scorching front porch. Mindless conversation and meaningless discussion. Whatever prompting gestures had occurred were rapidly and perhaps deliberately forgotten. The only moment Daryl would remember with crystal clarity was the first press of Rick’s lips against his own, and the burning trail left upon his skin.

“How was that?” the former cop asked, and Daryl could only nod his head dumbly as he abruptly forgot to push air into his goddamn lungs. The corridor where they stood; Daryl with his back pressed against the wall and Rick boing him in, was dimly lit and thick with humidity. It was only after the kiss, however, that the air had become difficult to breathe and the space suffocatingly confined. Daryl swallowed, and Rick followed the movement, his blue eyes unreadable. With his messy hair and rumpled clothes, Daryl could hardly blame himself when he grabbed Rick’s shirt-front and dragged him forward once again. They crashed together, all frantic hands and teeth and warmth. They were never close enough, and Daryl could hardly stop himself goddamn _arching_ into Rick’s touch – cock painfully hard in the confines of his jeans.

Somehow, without either man caring to notice, their shoes and jackets made their way onto the floor; barely interrupting the aggressive press of Rick’s mouth against his own. It wasn’t anywhere close to the delicate movie kisses that had haunted every blockbuster in Hollywood. Daryl grasped Rick’s dark hair painfully tight, groaning obscenely when the other man bit gently at his lower lip. Their teeth clinked, and Rick’s hand pressed around Daryl’s throat, tilting his head just-so for the dizzying crash of mouths that had them both positively grinding against each other in a desperate need for friction.

“ _More_ ,” Daryl growled against his partner's mouth, and the response was immediate. Rick spread Daryl’s legs with his own and pushed him up-and-against the wall so that his legs settled over Rick’s hips, and the pulsating hardness in their jeans were achingly flush. They were a mess of skin and rumpled, rucked-up clothing. Hands that clawed against sweat-soaked flesh to summon nerve-rending trails of pleasure that went straight to the groin. Daryl’s mouth pressed into the crook of his partner’s neck, tracing a line with both tongue and teeth simultaneously until he reached the sensitive nerve endings above Rick’s collarbone. And when he did those obscene and wretched things, _Rick fucking Grimes moaned_.

With barely a moments warning, Daryl’s jean-clad legs were being spread painfully wide as Rick ground against him. Denim against denim and cock against cock and friction fizzing through their veins. Daryl arched his hips and pressed back, barely noticing the pathetic, pleading noises escaping his mouth. With a spare hand - one that wasn’t desperately grasping Daryl’s hip - Rick lifted his partner’s leg just a little higher. Pressing the denim tighter around Daryl's swollen member and prompting the most goddamn, filthy sound from his lips; a moan and a desperately growled ‘ _Rick_ ’ all at once. He was almost over the edge, thighs trembling, when abruptly, the belt at his waist was thrown to the floor and the pressure of his jeans was suddenly relieved. He gasped, hands clenching spasmodically against Rick’s shoulders as his dark-haired partner grasped his chin, looked right into his goddamn soul, and moved a hand down the front of Daryl's jeans.

The most desperate cuss words burst from his lips like a flood. There had been kisses, and grinding, and hand jobs before, but nothing like this. It was pleasurable agony as Rick’s fingers trailed feather-light over Daryl’s bulging cock - tracing delicate veins and taut skin with deliberate precision. Rick's fingers rose higher, brushing against the tender line of his slit. Once, softly, then more firmly. It was too much. Daryl cried out, hand fisting the fabric of his partner’s shirt, so damn close to the edge. But then, lightning quick, Rick’s hand closed around the base of his cock and the orgasm welling his gut was forced to halt. Daryl hissed a protest, but Rick’s hand only tightened on his chin, dilated pupils boring into his own with an oddly desperate level of emotion. He wanted to look away, or maybe kiss his stupid mouth, anything to make _that look_ go away. It didn’t matter; Daryl’s eyes slammed shut once more as Rick’s hand began again - rough and insistent and everything he needed. The grip pistoned around his swollen cock, sending spiralling rivulets of fire through his veins. The hand at his hip released its death hold, and suddenly Rick was squeezing the aching balls between Daryl's thighs.

“ _Please_ ,” Daryl panted, and the grip on his cock eased, just damn enough. His heart jerked, his muscles spasmed, and the orgasm tore through him - sending a haze across his vision and a whole new wave of cuss words floating from his lips. They were both panting when Daryl finally opened his eyes, and for a moment they just looked; blue eyes and brown eyes heavy and watchful. Before he could think better of it, Daryl leaned forward and kissed him. A movement that was sweet and gentle - fingers light against Rick’s trembling jaw.

“We’re not finished,” Daryl growled when they finally broke away, and the former-cop grimaced in agreement, still shifting uncomfortably under the insistence of his bulging jeans. In mutual understanding, they staggered into the bedroom, tumbling onto the sheets with drunken clumsiness.

This time it was Daryl who took control, pushing Rick backward onto the bed as they fumbled away their shirt and jeans until their bare skin slid together. It was so impossibly warm and so goddamn perfect – Rick panting and writhing for his touch with hands that twisted in the sheets above his head. The skin beneath him was slicked with sweat and fever-hot, and Rick's cock pressed against the air with needy intensity. Slowly, agonizingly, Daryl dragged his teeth along the trembling insides of Rick’s thigh – grinning when the latter cried out, hand moving to clasp desperately at his tousled brown hair. It was with this same agonizing care that Daryl moved his mouth upward, kissing and nipping along the sensitive nerves beneath Rick’s bulging cock, until finally, with a symphony of begging and pleading and “ _Daryl, please, please, fuck, Daryl_ ,” he flicked his tongue along Rick’s leaking slit - and the effect was immediate.

With a wailing cry, the man beneath him arched upward, hands wrenching the fabric above his head as Daryl swiped his tongue along Rick’s length, and in one smooth movement, swirled the tip in his mouth. The whole of Alexandria must have heard the goddamn illicit noise pouring desperately from his eager partner’s mouth, and Daryl couldn’t help smiling just a little, as he regarded the mess of a man beneath him. With steady hands, Daryl’s fingers enclosed the thick base of his partner’s cock - and took the entire of the length in his mouth.

Rick was inconsolable, groaning from deep within his throat as he arched and tilted his hips so that Daryl could bob and suck and scrape gently at the aching member with the tips of his teeth. He was close – the sides of his cock were slick with pre-cum, and practically pulsating in his mouth, just as his own neglected hardness pressed against his abdomen. He broke away, mouth pink and wet, as Rick moved to press a small packet of lube into his hand – pupils blown wide open.

Later, Daryl would wonder why the fuck Rick Grimes even had lube in his bedside table, but for now, he could have groaned in anticipation. Tearing open the packet, he pushed his newly-coated fingers below Rick’s leaking cock to press inside the taunt circle of his ass. While one hand massaged the tender skin below his partner’s member, the other scissored two slicked fingers within him – prompting the most sinful sounds he had ever goddamn heard. By the time he cocked a finger and pushed against his prostate, Rick was midway to heaven – panting and groaning hoarsely, begging Daryl to “ _please, please, I can’t - Christ, just please -”_ Finally, mostly because his own aching cock couldn’t take much more, he removed his fingers, slicked his eager hardness, and pressed inside the blissful tightness beneath him.

This time, both men cried out, the coiled heat within their veins building to a crescendo. Daryl grasped Rick’s hips – gasping and panting as he pushed inside and began to thrust; each movement growing in need and intensity until he was forced to brace one arm atop the groaning headboard. With Rick grinding onto his cock - impossibly hot and tight and needy, with hands that twisted in the sheets behind his head and lithe figure arching beneath him - Daryl could feel himself coming apart. One more bruising thrust, angling to punch Rick’s slick-soaked prostate, and he was hurled into oblivion. Barely registering Rick’s own hoarse groan, he pistoned his way through the blinding orgasm, teeth drawing blood on his bottom lip as he finished so overwhelmingly hard that for a moment his vision blurred. He swayed, blinking the sweat from his eyes, and gave in without ceremony when Rick sleepily tugged him to brace in the crook of his neck.

Later, much later, when Daryl finally woke from a deep slumber, he would find himself exactly as he'd fallen asleep – limbs twined, bare skin slicked with sweat, and Rick Grimes dozing beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey and thanks for reading - please leave a comment or kudos or if you enjoyed Obscene and Wretched Things.


End file.
